


Trust Me

by CaptainLuxCanis



Series: Beneath a Chandelier of Stars & Atmosphere [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10495680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLuxCanis/pseuds/CaptainLuxCanis
Summary: A prompt titled "trust me".Theron Shan is asked to visit Jace Malcom.





	

He hadn’t seen or spoken to his father since he had officially left the SIS and Theron Shan wasn’t exactly thrilled at the thought of seeing him five years down the line.

He had left the Republic. With good reason. But all the same, he had left. He did not regret the decision, he knew he’d done the right thing. He had fought the right fight. But that didn’t ease his mind.

He had been having a perfectly ordinary morning until one of the messengers came to him as he sipped at his fourth cup of caff that day.

“Agent Shan,” the shy Voss spoke, her hands clutching a datapad. “Commander Xercses wishes to see you in the War Room.”

“Did he say why?”

“No, sir, only that it was urgent,” she bowed slightly and walked away. **‘Sir’ am I, now? That’s new.**

Entering the room he saw a number of people. Their Commander: a tall, orange and black skinned Zebrak, and former member of the Dark Council. His apprentice, Corona: snow-white skin, two inches short of Theron’s own height and by some strange will of the Force, the love of his life. Lana was there, of course, rarely far from her Xercses. Aric, too, along with his Havoc Squad leader and lover, Dereesh, and the rest of the unit. Senya, Arcann and T7. An eclectic bunch if ever he saw one.

“Theron,” Xercses nodded in greeting. Theron took a place between Arcann and Corona, his heart stuttered a little when she smiled at him. “We’ve had messages from Republic and Empire, both since our victory over Valkorian,” Theron felt Arcann stiffen to his left but he ignored him.

“More specifically,” Corona continued. “One from your mother offering congratulations,” she looked to him, it was his turn to stiffen now. **So she is still out there, watching us.** “And another,” she took his hand in hers, “from your father,” she squeezed his hand gently.

“So it’s a family affair,” he rolled his eyes.

“So,” Aric joined in, “who exactly is your father? Not many can get in direct contact with our Commander,” everyone looked at Theron. It was true, very few people knew who his father was. To his count, only six in the galaxy had the information. And that included both his parents. Even Master Zho had never known. Two people in the War Room knew; Xercses and Corona. **No more hiding who I am, I guess.**

“Jace Malcom,” he sighed.

“Supreme Commander of the Republic forces Jace Malcom?” Dereesh asked to specify. He looked at the light-skinned Zebrak. He knew her only through the tales he’d heard from Jonas. A particularly flirty trooper but married to Aric now, Jonas had had no hard feelings. He’d always find someone new.

“The very same,” Theron replied simply. There was a murmur through the room and his annoyance at his life being judged peaked. “Was there a point to this? His correspondence was with you not me. Why am I here?”

“Theron,” Corona spoke softly so only he would hear her. Instantly he calmed.

“I had considered sending someone as an ambassador of the Alliance to the Republic as a gesture of goodwill,” Xercses explained. “I gathered the best options here when the message from the Supreme Commander came. Now the course seems clear,” he paused, but Theron did not speak so he continued. “You should go, Theron. He is your father, after all. After the incident with Saresh, he’ll probably be more willing to speak with you than me.”

“I haven’t spoken to him in over five years!” Theron protested. Corona squeezed his hand again and he looked down at her.

“I’ll be going with you, too” she smiled.

“Yes,” Xercses confirmed. “I’ve much to do but sending my apprentice should be sufficient replacement.”

“WHAT?!” a shout came from behind him. It was Lannlia, the Cathar apprentice to the Hero of Tython. Someone who thoroughly despised Corona from the moment they lay eyes on one another. “You’re not serious?”

“I am, padawan,” Xercses did not even incline his head toward her.

“Surely I would be better served to go, Commander, I am a Jedi.”

“And we all know how much Jace loves a Jedi,” Theron spoke under his breath. Corona stifled a laugh at his remark.

“I _am_ a Jedi, Sith!” Lannlia seethed.

“You really are far too angry to be a Jedi, padawan. You ought to control that,” Corona remarked.

“Is that a threat?” she held onto her two lightsaber hilts. Theron knew if it wasn’t for the fur there, her knuckles would be white.

“I’ve no reason to threaten you as I am not threatened by you,” she said calmly as if simply commenting on the weather. Theron had known Lannlia for some years now and knew Corona was better versed and better trained at being a Jedi than the Cathar was, even with her start in the Empire, And even as the apprentice to a former Dark Council member her training with the former Grand Master over those three years had improved her knowledge of the Force beyond what many knew, Corona was balanced. And Lannlia was threatened by her.

“If you cannot stay calm I will send you to be with your Master. I will tell her you could not cooperate like she wished and that you have failed your mission.” Lannlia stormed out, Xercses sighed. “If she had been a Sith, we’d all be in trouble,” Lana offered him a comforting smile and Corona laughed out loud. Such a sound that every worry was dashed from Theron’s mind. “In any case. Theron, Corona, I wish for you both to go to Jace Malcom and confirm we have no wish to control anyone, only to aid.”

“Of course,” Corona bowed her head slightly.

“Hum,” Theron managed.

“C’mon,” she led him by the hand into the hangar then out into the fresh air to where the Fury was kept. “It’ll be okay,” she said softly.

“Will it?”

“He won’t reject you, Theron. He’s your father.”

“I left.”

“He’d be more concerned you’re safe, trust me.”

“I do.”

“I know.”

“I’m not sure I trust me, though,” she wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his shoulder.

“He loves you, just as Satele does,” he scoffed “nothing will change that,” she cupped his face in her hands. “Theron, it will be okay. And if not… I’ll say I’m sick and we can get out of there,” she kissed his cheek.

“You always have the best plans,” he kissed her softly and as he did, he knew everything would be fine.


End file.
